A driverless accumulation vehicle is per se old. A driverless vehicle having only one actuator for moving a drive wheel to an accumulation position is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,837. Vehicles having an actuator extending from a front end and another extending transversely from the vehicle for causing accumulation is taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,356,040 and 4,036,148. Each of the vehicles in said patents has a distinct front end and a distinct rear end whereby the vehicle must be rotated 180.degree. if it is to be propelled in an opposite direction along the same or adjacent tracks. In order to rotate the vehicle so that it may return in an opposite direction, there is usually provided a turn table at the end of the tracks. If two sets of tracks are provided at different elevations above one another, it is also necessary to provide an elevator for elevating or descending the vehicles at the ends of the tracks. The entire system is unnecessarily complicated if both turn tables and elevators are to be provided.
The present invention is directed to a driverless vehicle with two way accumulation which solves the problem of the prior art so that either end of the vehicle is the front end and wherein a turn table is no longer required.